One Night in the Mystery Machine II
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: This story takes place in the same night that Velma and Shaggy technically hook up. But except this time, this is Fred and Daphne's story perspective. Rated M. Freddy x Daphne. VERY SEXUAL.


**Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

Author's Note: Throughout this entirety that I had been gone, I received pm's and reviews asking if I could do a story on Fred and Daphne hooking up that night as well.

(cough cough) We all know our favorite buds got laid that night. What a lonely life I live. (laughs) Although this is my first time writing these two lovely characters, I am still gonna give it a try. Love you all and enjoy.

 **Warning: This shit is really rated M, dude. Some intense sexuals**.

* * *

 **|One Night in the Mystery Machine II|**

It had been a long day, just the pure road ahead of the couple and their friends, along with their dog.

For Daphne, it had been frustrating. During the entire time, she could not help but check her boyfriend out. He was so attractive with his blonde hair and strong biceps.

 _Those hands were magic..._

Daphne couldn't help stare at his hands mostly, those hands did things to her. Memories of Fred touching her most sensitive parts turned her on immensely.

Throughout that afternoon, she was playing with herself using her purse to stay mysterious from her other friends.

Little did she know was that Fred had noticed and started to get hard. Due to the empty road and their friends intruding, they couldn't find a place to have a quickie.

Both of the couple couldn't wait to make love to each other when they finally had found a place to stay the night in. Which was the motel.

Daphne was about to scream out of fustration, near to pulling her red strands of hair due to the receptionist saying they only had one room available.

But later on, everyone managed to work something out. Velma and Shaggy were going to stay a night in the mystery machine. The only ones who were going to have the room was Fred and Daphne.

Sadly Scooby was tagging along.

But once Fred and Daphne managed to reach their room, they made themselves comfortable. Scooby jumped on the bed, making himself at home.

Fred took out a box of dog treats, he shaked them a bit. "Hey, Scooby. Want a treat?"

Scooby instantly stood back up on all fours, excited. "Ruh yes!"

"Then catch!" exclaimed Fred. He threw the box outside the door of their room.

Scooby instantly ran out, attacking the box of Scooby Snacks.

Fred quickly shut the door and locked it. Daphne giggled but shrugged.

"You're so cruel!" laughed Daphne. She was laying down on the bed.

Fred walked towards the bed, laying down beside her. Towering over her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I couldn't help it, I really need some alone time with you." replied Fred, caressing the side of Daphne's face.

"I've really been wanting you, I saw how hard you got for me when I was playing with my pussy." purred Daphne, she placed a kiss on his neck.

"You were being a really bad girl, Daph. I should really punish you with my big hard cock..." replied Fred, he got on top of her then. His hard erection in between her legs.

Daphne wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him closer. "Yes Freddy, please fuck me."

Fred didn't need anymore begging, he instantly started attacking her neck with kisses and tiny nibbles. He thrust his dick against her wet soaked panties. Fred's pants were starting to bother him.

Daphne moved her hands down to his pants to unbutton and unzip them. She loved the way he moaned for her when she dug her hand deep inside his boxers playing with the tip of his harden penis.

"I really fucking want you." said Fred, he stroked her breasts, placing a nipple inside his mouth.

Daphne gasped, arching her back. She started to jerk his penis quickly and he moaned again.

Fred moved back, sitting on his knees, he started taking off his shirt and his pants.

Daphne quickly took off dress, she was left in her pastel pink lingerie.

Fred took in Daphne's beauty, enjoying how perky her breasts were and how pink her nipples were. He could see how wet she was for him, Fred couldn't help but rub her thick thighs.

"How bad do you want me, Daphne?" asked Fred.

"So bad." replied Daphne, she cupped her breasts, pushing them together.

Fred bit his lip, he loved it when she played with her boobs but right now he wanted to see her do what she was doing in the Mystery Machine.

"...Then finger your pussy for me, baby." he demanded.

Daphne instantly obeyed and winked at her boyfriend. Her soft hand went down slowly her abdomen, reaching in her panties.

She rubbed her clit, getting herself more wet before placing her middle finger deep inside her vagina.

Daphne looked into Fred's eyes as she did this to herself, she could see how his big dick twitched which made her even more turned on.

She let out a loud moan when she started hitting her G spot.

"Please fuck me, Freddy..." she begged.

Fred grinned, he moved his hands towards her panties, he pulled them down from her hips all the way to her ankles.

He spread her legs apart, Daphne moved her hand away watching her boyfriend move his face closer to her pussy.

"I want to have dessert before dinner." said Fred seductively.

"You can have me all you want, Freddy." said Daphne, she shivered when he kissed her inner thigh.

"You are mine. All mine." said Fred, licking her clit quickly.

Daphne's head fell back on the pillow, she arched her back again. Moaning for her boyfriend.

Fred moved his tongue against her in circles, driving her wild.

Daphne was nearly on the edge of cumming, but Fred moved back. Happily being a tease.

"You're such a fucking tease!" said Daphne, she was so fustrated already.

"I can't help it, Daph." winked Fred.

Daphne instantly pounce on Fred, he fell back on the bed on his back.

Daphne adjusted herself on top of him and grabbed the base of his penis. She directed the tip of his dick in the opening of her vagina.

Fred panted, he loved it when Daphne took control. She wasn't always damsel in distress when the monsters kidnap her.

Daphne closed her eyes tightly when she started slide down his big dick, she gasped when it went all inside of her.

"Ride my dick baby." said Fred, he held Daphne by the hips.

Daphne started to move her hips, obeying him again by riding his dick. Eventually she started to pick up speed, his penis constantly hitting her G spot.

"Oh fuck, Freddy. You are hitting my G spot so much." moaned Daphne.

Fred reached over to grab her breasts, he played with her nipple as he fucked her at the same time as she was riding him.

"Fuck, I love your tight wet pussy..." replied Fred, panting.

He started fucking her quickly, her breasts bouncing constantly. Daphne screamed in please when Fred slapped her ass, she could feel herself getting closer again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...I am so close." said Fred.

"I am so close too, Freddy." replied Daphne.

Fred switched postitions, his dick still inside Daphne. This time, they were laying down side ways.

Fred adjusted himself back inside and started pounding her pussy again.

Daphne clenched the bedsheet, feeling her orgasm coming already.

"I am gonna cum, Freddy. Oh my fucking god." she screamed.

Fred groaned, his thrusts becoming slower. He came and so did Daphne.

After their climax, Daphne turned around and placed a kiss on Fred's lips.

"What a night..." said Daphne.

* * *

 **If you made it this far, congrats. You are as fucked up as I am. :)) Just kidding. Thank you so much for the support and for reading this sequel. Criticism is always welcomed. Peace✌**


End file.
